Hans' unexpected pleasure
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: Hans gets Elsa right where he wants her and the good news is...he didn't evens have to kill her,someone else beat him to the punch, but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun with her, WARNING NECROPHILLIA AND Elsa's dead Elsa fan girls beware...One shot enjoy...like I did writing it


Hans' unexpected pleasure

Warning:I fucking warned you, you under 18 kawai cunts get the fuck out! Nuff said, enjoy.

Hans was evading Elsa's giant ice golem, he sliced through it's leg and slipped his way into the ice castle,running up the stairs with the Arendale royal guardsmen he watched westleton's men get pinned by Elsa, but he didn't expect her to go as far as to try and murder the two men ,he still wants to win Anna over or at the very least stop this harsh winter. He had to intervene quick.

"Wait Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"Hans shouted . Elsa looked at Hans, realization hit her and she seized her actions, Hans eyed the Westleton guard with the crossbow, he couldn't do anything, the arrow shot straight into Elsa's heart she let out a yelp, fell to her knees, panting, holding her chest, she whispered something to herself then fell backwards with a loud thud.

"No!"Hans shouted, running over to Elsa with the guardsmen, he stared down at her,leaned down to hear a heartbeat, wiping away a stray tear from her face and closing her eyes.

"Is the queen?"One of the royal guardsmen asked but didn't finish, Hans nodded, then rised in outrage and marched towards the murderer, grabbing him by his collar.

"You murderer! You killed her when her defenses were down! You murdered the queen!"Hans snapped, the royal guards pulled him away from the murderer,Westleton's guard didn't evens flinch,the royals apprehended both evil guardsmen,Hans was looking at Elsa's dead body in despair.

"Wh-what shall we do with them, your highness?"Asked the royal guardsmen."Take them away, they will be trialed for their actions, give me a moment alone with the queen will you? She was supposed to be my sister in law after all, I will meet you outside when I'm done...mourning."Hans said sadly, The guardsmen all bowed before making their leave, when Hans heard the doors shut, he smirked and looked down at Elsa.

"You stupid girl,you weren't supposed to die yet! But anyway the plan will still commence, with you dead Anna will come crying to me...wherever she is, then I will become king."Hans said, bending over to examine Elsa's face.

"Look on the bright side, I didn't evens have to kill you, you got yourself killed by letting your guard down."Hans said smirking, he examine her outfit, and then her body, her legs, her slight pouted lips, Hans noticed she was a beautiful lady, he knew he didn't have a chance with her at the coronation, but now in this outfit she looks delicious he wanted to fuck her, Hans unconsciously licked his lips, feeling himself get aroused, he looked down to see his hard on, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him, he felt her cheeks and groped her breast, she was still warm.

"Since no one's here to judge they won't mind me having alittle queen action."Hans said softly to himself, he pulled down his pants and undergarments quickly, and got up,he positioned himself infront of Elsa, he opened her mouth,he jerked his cock off abit and shoved his cock in her mouth, since she can't suck he went deeper down her throat, and began thrusting into her, Hans moaned at the feeling.

"Oooh god it's still warm and wet, you love this don't you my queen!?"Hans grunted, thrusting harshly into Elsa's still somewhat warm and soft mouth, feeling her lifeless tounge grind against the bottom of his shaft every time he thrust into her, felt amazing, he gripped into Elsa's hair messing it up abit,in and out of her throat he moaned and closed his eyes.

"Oooh fuck this feels so right!"Hans hissed, he wished he could hear her gag but this was much more satisfying, there was no limits, he didn't have to care if she's breathing,she's not fighting him off, he was just fucking her throat,and it felt great, he felt himself about to release, he thrust faster in the corpse' mouth, fucking it until his balls tighten, he moaned then let out a loud sigh of relief , shooting load after load down Elsa's throat, he still fucked her mouth until he was satisfied, once he was, he wiped his cock on Elsa's face and threw her down again, He sighed he wanted more.

"Everything of you looks so...delicious, I will save your pussy for last."Hans said deviously, he looked at her legs, he ripped her dress, revealing her exposed legs, he rubbed the head of his cock up the calf, to the thigh on each leg, he bit his lip at how amazing it feels he wanted to cum all over this sexy corpse, he lift Elsa's legs and sandwiched his cock between her milky thighs, each icy heeled foot on his shoulders, he squeezed her legs together and fucked between the thighs, it was a little muscular mixed with softness, it gave him pleasure, he picked up his pace between her thighs.

"Aaah Aaah fuck god!"Hans moaned, thrusting in and out of Elsa's thighs, he squeezed the legs even more together to feel the thigh meat around his head,he fucked her thighs relentlessly, his intense thrusts dangled her feet alittle, he felt himself about to cum again so he stopped his thrusts, he didn't want to cum just yet, he dropped Elsa's legs and proceeded to take off her heels, seeing her feet with perfect nails and toes, he rubbed her foot against his balls and let out a moan, he sandwiched her feet on his cock and fucked it while watching Elsa's boobs jiggle, each thrust caused friction between his shaft and Elsa's soft feet,it made him go crazy, he was nearly there.

"Oooh fuck Elsa, why is everything about you so damn perfect!"Hans hissed,thrusting harder into her feet, squeezing it more to feel the amazing friction, it was overwhelming him so he came again,he shot his load all over Elsa's delicious thighs, he coated it with quite alot,he rubbed it in her like lotion, watching her thighs glisten with his warm cream on took alittle break from Elsa, he didn't want a weak erection inside her, once he was done resting, he went over to Elsa again, he turned her over, revealing her plump rump,he bit down and chewed and suck on her ass cheeks and pulled away,he licked his lips, and bend down and rubbed his cock on her soft cheeks, in slow circles, admiring how soft and juicy it looked, he put his cock between Elsa's butt cheeks and them together over his cock,swaying his hips forwards and backwards,her ass was amazing he wanted more, he then rubbed his cock with melted ice from the castle, which was slowly melting, and forced his way up her ass, he let out a loud grunt.

"Aaah she's so tight!"Hans said, he positioned the corpse in a slump doggy style position,he held the waist of her, and he pounded into her ass, he didn't have to be gentle, he just had to drill into her until her behind was fuckable, he moaned, it felt really good, he began pounding into her asshole more animalistically, loud slapping noises were heard, he watched her ass jiggle from his powerful thrusts and tried picking up the pace, he loved Elsa's untouched asshole and how tight it was, it made this experience more enjoyable.

"Aaah fuck fuck fuck!"Hans muttered, feeling himself about to release so soon, so he took more slower thrusts inside her,slap after slap, building up, he grabbed her waist and started furiously pounding into her asshole, he let out a loud satisfied moan,thrusting as deep as he could inside her,then he let out spurts of semen inside her, slow but hard thrusts, each thrust he shot a load inside her, once he was done he fell on her back, panting for his life.

"That was amazing."Hans muttered to himself,Hans pulled his penis slowly out of her asshole, his cock was slick with his own cum that should be enough lube to enter her pussy Hans thought, Hans turned her around again, he spread her legs, ripped off what was suppose to be her panties, He smirked down at her.

"Time to get inside that wondrous looking opening you have there Elsa."Hans said maniacally, sweat dripping from his head, he shoved his cock up her pussy, he bit his lip and threw his head back, it was tight, he grabbed both legs and pulled them to him, forcing himself deep up her pussy,breaking her hymen, he began thrusting inside her to stretch out her pussy,he fucked her hard, closing his eyes, he took off his coat, he wanted to enjoy this corpse to his fullest, he wrapped Elsa's legs around him and began thrusting hard into her, he moaned loudly, sweat dripping on Elsa's motionless face, he looked down at her boobs, jiggling along with his thrusts, her head was moving along with the thrusts like a rag doll, it felt wonderful,he didn't know why he was wasting time picking up a girl and get dumped, when all he had to do was murder them and fuck their corpse, that thought made him close.

"Ooh aah Elsa I'm about to cum darling, you want my babies alright honey!"Hans moaned, He held onto her legs and fucked her faster and faster,loud harsh slaps and moans were echoing in the melting castle, Hans then orgasmed it lasted longer than the others, his eyes were closed and mouth agaped, he shot his load, after eachother, it felt amazing Cumming out, especially in Elsa's still soft pussy, Hans thrust slowly into her, until he was down from his high, he let yet another loud satisfied down then got up pulled up his undergarments and pants . He then dragged Elsa's body out the castle windows leading to the ledge.

"Well Elsa that was fun, I wish we could do this more often but I got a kingdom to run, I can't let them find your body darling, they will find my cum all over you and I was, the last person to see you, I will miss this, Oh well maybe your sister will be more fun."Hans said, he then kicked Elsa's corpse down the bottomless pit of nothing, where the Westleton guard would have fallen, Hans grabbed his coat and walked away.

"Goodbye Elsa, I will tell Anna you said goodbye."Hans chuckled to himself, making his way down the stairs and opened the double doors, the guardsmen were still buttoned his coat and walked to his horse."Let's go gentlemen, we got a kingdom to run."Hans simply said.

"What about the queen's corpse?"One of the royal guardsmen asked.

"I don't want poor Anna to see it,no one should see that tragedy, we will put these men to justice and try and make the entire kingdom smile on this tragic day! It shall be the memorial that everyone will remember but at the same time enjoy."Hans announced, The guardsmen cheered and they all were on their way.

"I know you it's not in my place to say so but you are such a caring guy your heinous."The guards man said, smirked.

"I know."

Author's note:Well that's that, I would have wrote Hans rape the fuck outta Anna but it's already been done...multiple fucking times! So I will spare the adorable adventurer for now, This is a one shot because two reasons, one! I'm not a fucking robot, I actually get off in the making of my own work, unprofessional I know, I can't Jill off every fucking chapter...headaches...Two, I can't always make it up as it goes you know, I have to think up bullshit for the other bullshit for the bullshit to make sense and making you wait is total bullshit...But I will make more fics and shit, keep dem reviews up there, I will take requests...sometimes...I'm not doing lovey dovey shit though I ain't bout that life, peace out.


End file.
